


Angel Warrior

by whoreshi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Some characters will die, angels and devils au, angels soonyoung jisoo wonwoo minghao seokmin chan seungkwan, devils seungcheol junhui mingyu hansol, heaven and hell war, heaven palace mother jeonghan, human jihoon, im so done with tags im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 09:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoreshi/pseuds/whoreshi
Summary: Soonyoung was an angel with a shotgun, getting ready for the upcoming war that would soon shed pools of blood, in which many lives would vanish under the hands of both sides.





	1. Oblivion

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted in Wattpad.

Soonyoung was an angel with a shotgun, getting ready for the upcoming war that would soon shed pools of blood, in which many lives would vanish under the hands of both sides.

Kwon Soonyoung, a clever and naive angel born with bravery to archangels Uriel and Selaphiel. Soonyoung is an angel warrior as what the kingdom of heavens declared him as. He was gifted with perfect gun skills that in his young 2nd month of being a juvenile angel with no wings yet, he hit a target right at the bullseye in his first ever try in his life time. As he grew up in the kingdom with Seokmin and his brother Chan, he went through a lot, learned a lot as Jeonghan, their palace mother, used to tell him bed time stories about angels before tucking young Soonyoung to his sleep. At the age of 18, which was the step of becoming an eternal angel (basically angels no longer have an age by the time they reach age 18 like humans step to being adults), angels meet the respective humans they're suppose to guard and be with when they dive in the earth, as given and announced to them by the Lord.

When Soonyoung was 18 along with Wonwoo (meanwhile Seokmin was just 17 and Chan was 16), it was only Soonyoung who was prophesized with an earth person by God. Name was Lee Jihoon, a student, address is the house down the lane from the convenience store at the 615th street in Seoul. Disappointed as it may seem to Wonwoo at least, according to the prophecy, his destiny was living underground with burning fires surrounding him, or what we call hell. Exactly, Wonwoo's destiny was a pawn of the satan.

Yes, Soonyoung had been looking over Jihoon since the petite boy was 4 years old.

Speaking of hell, it was just the same as heaven. The kingdom of freedom, warriors and such, same prophecies and age rules. The devils were also guardians for humans, who the angels have to deal with every time they come to haunt the poor humans and tempt them. The only difference between the two kingdoms were of course the contrast from good to evil obviously.

Jihoon was a normal human, living normally and peacefully as an ordinary student at Pledis University. He had no idea, that he was always guarded by his personal guardian angel, whom he can't see at all. After all, everyone has their guardian angels whom they can't see, as they're invisible but always there by their sides 25/8. Speaking of which, Soonyoung is his guardian angel as mentioned.

Humans were not aware of something important, but they shall not be informed too. Angels were preparing for a big war as devils would soon come to their world and plan to sabotage them. If the devils won the war, both angels and humans will be under their hands burning with fire, and they would be the new wicked kings of the world.

Until the day came.

Jihoon was just inside his apartment, sitting on his office chair as he was scanning his textbook over his desk. He was so busy studying and was on his own world of academics, that he never noticed the crumbling corner of his room, the one at the right most by the ceiling.

In the Angels' world, the battle had begun since an angel signaled the start when he started blowing on to his horn, which Soonyoung assumed was Wonwoo.

Soonyoung swung his sword at the devil who he was assigned to fight and kill according to the plan. He can't use his pistol yet. As what he saw from the devil's metallic sword, it was glowing with golden letters forming Choi Seungcheol, which he assumed was the devil's name.

"What are you aiming for that you came all the way here from the burning hell underground?" Soonyoung politely asked, although he wanted to growl it out right at the devil.

"Lee Jihoon is only mine, kid." The devil spat.

"Excuse me, but you can't just be his. There's no way devils can just make humans be theirs."

"What are you, an educated individual who came from a royal family of the kingdom above? Man that looks pathetic." Seungcheol rolled his eyes. "Hell had dominated the world for more than once already. Besides, heavens are so boring."

"Mr. Choi, let me be your opponent."

Seungcheol and Soonyoung turned to the voice to see who it was.

"E-Eomma!"

Seungcheol raised an eyebrow at the light gray haired male walking towards them. He lit up his face to look at them both, glaring at Seungcheol intensely as his white feathered wings spread on his back. "From the heavens and back, I beg you to no longer swing that useless sword of yours against my son."

Seungcheol just grinned and backed away from Soonyoung. "This'll be fun."

Soonyoung then went to Jeonghan instantly using his wings. "Shelter yourself quick, Soonyoung. Look over Lee Jihoon and most importantly, make sure to keep yourself safe." Jeonghan told Soonyoung like a mom, Soonyoung nodding like a polite child. "Let me handle this pawn of the burning underground."

"You better win, eomma." Soonyoung whispered into Jeonghan's ear, before flying off with his wings and vanishing into thin air as he headed towards where Jihoon was.

Jeonghan then looked at Seungcheol who was standing in the distance casually as if he really waited for the two to finish. "You done with your son?"

Jeonghan positioned his body in a ready-to-charge stance, gripping into the air as a heavy looking strong sword made of pure steel appeared in his grip. He glared at Seungcheol intensely, this time more serious. "Bring it on."

 

-

 

Soonyoung walked in Jihoon's apartment, being the invisible creature he is so no one would notice him anyways. He saw the petite boy stand up from his seat and left his study desk.

Soonyoung noticed Jihoon's open textbook on top of the desk. There was a picture of an angel and devil clashing swords, which Soonyoung assumed was Michael and Lucifer. That heavenly battle of Lucifer's fall and transformation to a satan from ages ago was a legend and Soonyoung was sure everyone had heard of it. And it seems that Jihoon studies it too, as his textbook was respectively for his academics in the university.

Soonyoung didn't know where he was going next, since he wasn't given the power of time and seeing the future. But he followed him anyways as Jihoon walked out of his apartment, Soonyoung highly alerted into guarding Jihoon from any harm.

Jihoon walked down the streets, Soonyoung still following him. Soonyoung didn't see any angels and devils battling up in the sky, which made him worried as where they have been. Or, he thought, maybe the Lord made pairs (each angels and devils as respective opponents) invisible so no one would ever interfere to other fights. Nonetheless, Soonyoung's job for now is to guard Jihoon and make sure he's standing on the ground of complete safety, as he was wiped out of the war by Jeonghan, who ensured Soonyoung's safety to make sure he'll never receive cuts and bloody scratches everywhere on the body. After all, Jeonghan is a protective one, and a worrywart too, being the palace mother he is as crowned one.

Soonyoung continued following Jihoon, walking a few feets behind him. Soonyoung was looking around, kind of missing the view of the beautiful and simple metropolitan city of Seoul Jihoon lives in.

Soonyoung noticed that Jihoon just stopped, and right in front of them was a temple. Soonyoung didn't even noticed that they had been walking for so long already.

Jihoon walked towards the temple, stepped and climbed on the stairs.

Soonyoung noticed a pure white dove that just flew towards him. He held out his hand, letting the dove rest on his finger. Soonyoung opened his extraordinary eye, the one on his right eye, which he only uses to see and read letters brought by the doves, the angels' messengers. He then stared at the dove with wide eyes, widening his view of the written letter.

_Angel #615 Kwon, this is angel #218 Seokmin, your friend. I wrote this letter to inform you that our mother has died, losing to devil #808 Choi._

Soonyoung immediately closed his extraordinary eye as soon as he read the letter. He no longer reread it, as if he didn't want to read it again. He wasn't mistaken of what he had just read.

The dove flew away and vanished in the middle of the sky.

Soonyoung looked up to the sky, tears coming out of his eyes. Jeonghan? Dead?

_Lord, help me._

_It's dreadful to lose your mother who had been taking care of you since you came from the golden bowl wrapped with smooth and silky blanket._

Jeonghan was Soonyoung's only hope anyways, along with his brothers. His real parents, archangels Uriel and Selaphiel, were nowhere to be seen, since they had tight jobs being one of the seven archangels.

Then he suddenly remembered Jihoon.

Jihoon was nowhere to be seen. Soonyoung was sure he was inside the temple, so he quickly went inside the temple with his wings. There, he saw Jihoon kneeling right in front of the altar.

Soonyoung just remembered that he was given the power of reading minds too, so he activated it as he closed his wings on his back after landing safely on the aisle.

_'My guardian angel,_

_Whoever you are,_

_Thank you for guarding and protecting me,_

_Protecting me from all harms and dangers._

_I love you._

_May you continue to be bound in heaven and never fall on the pits of hell.'_

"SOONYOUNG HYUNG! WATCH OUT!"

Soonyoung snapped, as he realized Minghao entered the temple and shouted at him. Looking up, he saw devil #406 Kim Mingyu charge on Jihoon who was still praying by the altar. Angel #717 Wonwoo, who was suppose to be Mingyu's opponent, was nowhere to be seen.

Soonyoung glanced at Minghao, reading his mind.

_'Wonwoo hyung has been slaughtered.'_

_'Soonyoung hyung, protect your human.'_

Those two sentences Soonyoung got from Minghao, they made the archangels' son boil in anger.

First, his mother, then now, his brother?

He opened his wings wide and charged quick towards Jihoon to protect him from the devil. He gripped on air with his hand formed as in holding a gun, as a pistol appeared magically on his perfect hold. He targeted at Mingyu, aiming to shoot the devil.

He missed and missed, since Mingyu was a devil gifted with extreme speed that can even overpower mach 40. If Soonyoung's bullet was straight at Mingyu, Mingyu would use his wings to wrap himself and protect him from the angel's attack, as if his black wings were a defensive shield.

Minghao didn't knew what to do. He just watched the angel and devil fight with a sword and gun, while a human was still kneeling before the altar. He only escaped from his opponent devil #610 Wen Junhui since he made the devil awaken his true self, which will be so deathly for Minghao. Then he probably came across Mingyu and Wonwoo battling each other, too confused of what to do since he felt weak enough to fight.

Soonyoung felt himself being so weak. He dropped his gun dramatically. Mingyu thought Soonyoung was on his final fall, so Mingyu then charged at Jihoon.

Mingyu then stabbed his sword at Jihoon─ No, Soonyoung.

The angel's blood was flowing out of his chest, where the devil had just stabbed him.

Mingyu backed away to see the sight more clearly as he pulled out his sword out of the angel's chest, earning a painful choked groan from the now dead angel. Blood was by Soonyoung's lips too.

Soonyoung protected his human, no doubt.

He fulfilled his job, he protected Jihoon and even sacrificed himself for him.

Minghao, born to Cupid and the only angel that was still alive inside the temple, brought out his bow and arrow. Minghao aimed perfectly at Mingyu and slaughtered the devil with his metal arrow, victory reigning as devil #406 has been killed.

_'May you rest in peace if you ever breath your last breathe.'_

Minghao heard from Jihoon's mind.

Minghao then closed his eyes, drowning himself to his own thoughts.

_'May Soonyoung hyung find himself in paradise along with his dear mother and brother.'_


	2. Iridescent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a second, Seokmin snapped his fingers signaling a sound as all angels let out all of their energies out of their body. On top of them was a huge blue ball of energies and powers combined. Jisoo then held his staff, controlling the huge ball and made it hit against the angels who were once dead.
> 
> In a glimpse of an eye, they were brought back to life.

Minghao woke up, slowly opening his eyes. He immediately sat up and saw Seungkwan with a few scratches on the cheek beside him.

"Hyung, I see you're finally awake."

"Yeah I am."

Minghao looked around his surroundings, and saw that he was in one of the palace's clinic room.

"Where are the others?" Minghao questioned.

"They're taking a healing."

"What about Soonyoung hyung? Wonwoo hyung? Jeonghan eomma? Are they really dead?"

"They're going to be reborn later at dawn. The Lord will be using of our energies like a ceremony to reborn all the angels including the three, so we need to heal quick." Seungkwan answered.

"Who won?"

"It was a draw. Both sides withdrew. But what matters the most is everyone is safe with us." Seungkwan replied.

"Seungkwan, what happened to your cheeks?"

"Isn't it obvious? Wounded, duh. I almost lose to devil #218 Hansol Vernon Chwe when Jisoo hyung came out of nowhere and slaughtered him." Seungkwan said. "I can't move my body much too, look at these." Seungkwan lifted up his shirt a bit for Minghao to see the bandages wrapped around his stomach up to his chest. "But you, Minghao hyung, you suffered too much. Your wings need to get replace but the doctor said that you need to recover fully first before they attach your new wings to your back."

Minghao just nodded, still completely remembering that he damaged his wings on his duel with devil #610.

"One last question, Seungkwan." Spoke Minghao. Seungkwan just looked at him and waited for him to ask another question. "How did I get here?"

"I saw you on the streets of earth, unconsciously lying. You probably passed out from running out of stamina, at least that was what I saw from my time vision." Oh yeah, Seungkwan is an angel of time of both past and future. "But since I was feeling weak, the vision was blurry but I can still recognize you passing out after panting as if you were catching for air."

"And?"

"I used my levitation power to bring you to the carriage. Be thankful to the Lord that I was still able to use my levitation power despite being weak, or else I would have left you right there."

 

 

-

 

 

The ceremony had started. There were a lot of beds covered with silky sheets as killed angels were lying on them. They were wearing new royal clothes, blood from injuries cleansed, and wounds and scratches stitched up. Their bodies were fully healed, and all that's left is their lives.

The head angel, angel Gabriel was standing on a floating cloud while holding a book. To be exact, he was the one who was to read for the ceremony and chant the words.

The angels formed a huge circle around the slaughtered angels. Minghao was standing beside Seungkwan, holding hands with him as his other hand was being held by Chan who stood on his right. They were looking at Soonyoung, Jeonghan and Wonwoo who were deeply sleeping on three of the beds, as if they would never wake up.

"We, your fellow angels by the foot of the Lord,

Being blessed and all stood on the holy ground,

We appreciate you for your hard work,

For your sufferings,

For your sacrifices;

Thank you for being such brave warriors.

For now that you've been on your deathbeds

We, under the help of our own God,

Wishes to reborn you all together

Bring you back to life,

As our strong bonds continues to exist

And so we'll make it true."

Jisoo, who was standing beside the chanter, counted down. "In one, two, three,"

In a second, Seokmin snapped his fingers signaling a sound as all angels let out all of their energies out of their body. On top of them was a huge blue ball of energies and powers combined. Jisoo then held his staff, controlling the huge ball and made it hit against the angels who were once dead.

In a glimpse of an eye, they were brought back to life.

 

 

-

 

 

Soonyoung opened his eyes only to see a plain white concrete ceiling to greet him.

He sat up, looking around then realized he was alone. Completely alone.

He wasn't in any hospital room like usual scenes from dramas and movies, he was in a clinic room in the palace.

_'Why am I here?'_

He tried reminiscing all that happened before he fell unconscious.

_The war._

_The short duel with Seungcheol._

_The temple._

_The encounter with Mingyu._

Oh right, Mingyu's target was Jihoon but as far as Soonyoung can remember, he sacrificed himself, protecting the human as he was slaughtered by Mingyu.

_He died._

But what is he doing here, alive and well? He even noticed that his body didn't have any wounds, let alone healing bandages as if he didn't receive a scratch at all.

"Hyung, finally you're awake."

Soonyoung turned to the door, seeing Chan enter the room.

"You must be wondering why you're here, am I right?"

Soonyoung nodded, unable to speak. He can't seem to find his voice, as if he lose his voice box.

"You were reborn, hyung," Chan answered. "And so were eomma and Wonwoo hyung. All slaughtered angels were successfully revived and brought back to life."

Soonyoung touched his neck, still trying to find out why he can't speak.

"Voice lose is natural for angels who were newly reborn. Seungkwannie hyung told me that." Chan said.

'You can at least read minds too just like me, right?'

Chan read from Soonyoung's mind.

"Yeah I can."

'How long would it take for me to restore my voice?'

"Hmm, 24 hours I guess."

'Who won the war?'

"It was a draw."

'Was there at least a victory?'

"Devils #406 Kim Mingyu and #610 Wen Junhui both slaughtered by Minghao hyung. Devil #218 battled by Seungkwannie hyung and killed by Jisoo hyung. That's all I know."

'Oh okay.'

"Anything you want to say more, hyung?"

'Can I go back to earth again and continue my job?'

Chan can see longing in his hyung's eyes.

"Yes."

"But you need to recover first from the bloody war."

 

 

-

 

 

Jihoon had always wondered, why he haven't experienced any tragic happenings on his whole life such as any accidents or occurings enough to be hospitalized. He had a lot of friends who would talk to him about their tragic experiences from the past, and they were jealous of Jihoon who had never experienced any. Like Chanyeol, who made so many mistakes in so many classes and drank so many coffee, getting himself caffeine overdosed and he was rushed quick to the hospital. Worst, Jackson, who got himself in a car accident since he was drunk when he was driving his own car and ended up crashing into a tree. Perhaps, Jihoon is a one lucky guy?

The only thing Jihoon didn't like was the fact that his parents left him alone to work at the other side of the world. But now, he was fine with it because he had been used to it ever since he was young, living alone everyday.

Speaking of which, Soonyoung is the one behind this.

The Lord would always test people into trials, right? He does this through his angels. So, Soonyoung obeyed the rule and made a trial for Jihoon to endure and get use to, which he believes the human would get through anyways.

Another normal stressful day for Jihoon today. He went home right away after his schedule at the university. Entering his apartment, he saw a sandwich wrapped in brown paper at the dining table.

Jihoon seemed confused. He doesn't remember any friend who he gave him his address too, neither a friend who would enter his house, no one at all.

Jihoon went closer to the dining table, noticing a note sticking to the wrapper.

There was an elegant penmanship scribbled on the sticky note, as if written cursively with an expensive quill.

He read the note first before he would eat the sandwich although he was really hungry at the moment.

" Hi Jihoon. "

Jihoon began.

" This is me Kwon Soonyoung, your guardian angel. Although you can't see me, I'm always by your side. "

Jihoon didn't knew why, but he smiled upon reading the first few sentences.

" I have been looking over you since you were 4. Too much time had passed eh? "

Since he was a child who still can't even pronounce his own name properly. Jihoon can't believe it, but since it's his own guardian angel, he was convinced in a good way.

" I don't really know why, but God forbids an angel meeting his human in person, in which the human sees his guardian angel completely without him being invisible. I hope I can meet you, I hope you can see me, but that's against the rules. If I break them, I would've been on the same kingdom as devils burning in fire by now. "

Jihoon felt a knot on his chest.

" I need to appreciate you for being such an amazing human. You're the best, you're talented, you're a total blessing. I don't think I deserve to guard and protect a flawless human like this, as if I'm a knight shining in armor. "

" Being a guardian angel, born to two archangels, my job is to guard and protect you until you breath your last breathe with my whole heart and spirit. "

" Here, a sandwich for you. Angels don't eat and so do devils, so definitely none of us know how to cook and handle food. But me, I had been watching how they make your favorite sandwich since you were young, so I tried making one just for you. If it tastes bad, put it down and leave it at the table. "

" I love you. "

Reading the last sentence, Jihoon got the sandwich in his hand and went to his room's balcony, sighting the beautiful view of his city. The skies were painted purple aesthetically, since it was sunset.

While on the balcony, Jihoon ate the sandwich right after he unwrapped it.

While looking up to the sky, he drowned himself on his own deep thoughts.

Jihoon has the image who would not believe things right away, but in Religion class, he's an active student. He believes in what his text book said, the one he left open on his desk before going to the temple to pray by the altar and talk to his 'guardian angel'.

He always believed in guardian angels. He believed in the heavenly battle which happened ages ago. He always believed that the kingdoms of heavens and hells were real, and it seems they were really true.

Thinking of the sandwich he was chewing right now, he snorted to himself.

Not because the food had an awful taste, it was because it was good and Soonyoung was denying in the letter.

'What are you talking about, Soonyoung? It tastes so good. Beyond excellent, as expected from an angel born to archangels.'

What Jihoon didn't knew was Soonyoung was there behind him, standing and leaning on, his room's door frame. Soonyoung smiled, as he perfectly read Jihoon's mind.

'Thank you.'

 

-

 

 

5 years had passed.

Inside five years, they only made small interactions but despite that, Jihoon is able to feel love specially from Soonyoung. Jihoon still lives alone in his apartment but no, he doesn't feel alone at all, for there was Soonyoung. He can't see him, yet he can feel him clearly enough.

Jihoon was finally on his last year of college, nearing to the point of graduating. He gave himself an extra year of college for him to give himself one more chance to do his best this time better on his course.

One day while Jihoon was at Religion class, Soonyoung left him for awhile to go back to his kingdom, or what we call heaven, his home.

He opened the portal to the gates of heaven and quickly entered it. In a second, he was finally at home.

"Soonyoung?"

Soonyoung turned around to see Jisoo, angel of light and teleportation.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be on earth?" He questioned to Soonyoung.

"I have to talk to my mom." Soonyoung simply answered. "Where is he?"

"Jeonghan? Oh, he's sitting on his throne at the palace right now probably. Why?"

"Some business I have to talk about." Soonyoung said, trying to avoid of telling Jisoo what he have to say to his mother. Jisoo is a slave to the head angels, and if Soonyoung tells him a thing, Jisoo will immediately tell it to the Lord.

"Fine." Jisoo gave in. "I know you don't want to tell me what you came here for. Look, I see that you blocked my reading of your mind, so okay. Fine, really."

Soonyoung ignored the angel although he totally heard him. "Can you teleport me to the palace?"

"Sure." Jisoo answered. "Just be on your own, I won't accompany you. I have to go the archangels' chateau to deliver them some scrolls from God when I happened to come across you. Speaking of which, archangels Uriel and Selaphiel are taking a break there right now."

"Oh, say hello to mum and dad for me."

 

-

 

 

In less than a second, Soonyoung was in front of a huge royal door, which he can still remember as Jeonghan's. Thanks to Jisoo for bringing him here quick by the way.

He opened the door without any hesitation. He walked in to a scene of Jeonghan drinking a cup of green tea while sitting on his throne like the queen he is, as two female angels were standing on each sides of the aisle, who Soonyoung recognized as Yewon and Yebin. Soonyoung then kneeled on one knee in the middle of the aisle.

"O my queen! I have come all the way here for you."

Jeonghan just looked at him as he continued sipping on his green tea.

"What a formal way to speak to your mother." The queen commented.

Soonyoung stood up and glared at Soonyoung, removing the full respect and loyalty towards Jeonghan metaphorically by his pose.

"Let's talk." He sharply said.

Jeonghan just glared back at him. "What about?"

Soonyoung paused for awhile before speaking.

'Leave.'

Soonyoung ordered to the two female angels by his mind, which the two got the signal successfully, afterwards left the throne room. Jeonghan didn't seem confused at all, since he knew Soonyoung gave them the signal although he didn't read his mind at all.

As soon as they were left behind alone, it was a total silence and Soonyoung didn't knew how to start a conversation. Jeonghan looked at the open window, seeing the view for himself.

"What a perfect weather to have a wedding ceremony of angels right here and now, right, Soonyoung? In a nearly thousand years, there hadn't been angels being married to each other and that's sad. I hope at least Jisoo and Seokmin marries each other. Poor Wonwoo who got his destiny slaughtered by Minghao, but I can smell anyways that he got reborned too so I don't know but that's really good for Wonwoo but bad for us, I guess."

"Jeonghan, I came here to talk to you something important."

"What is it?" The male sitting on the throne seemed curious but didn't give any feeling about anticipating Soonyoung's news.

"I know it is strictly prohibited that angels should never appear to humans unless given a permission of apparition from the holy Lord." Soonyoung started, before breathing again carefully before waiting for Jeonghan's response.

"And?"

"I-I, I want to appear to a human," he trembled, kind of shy and not open about his idea.

"Come again please?"

Soonyoung breathed heavily before speaking clear and loud. "I want to make an appearance to a human."

Jeonghan just looked at him with his usual soft and gentle but lusted crystal blue, eyes.

Soonyoung shivered a bit, trying to calm himself.

"Oh Kwon Soonyoung, angel born to archangels Uriel and Selaphiel, you had been a loyal and trustworthy son and angel. You had died once; died fighting, sacrificing and risking your life for someone."

Soonyoung waited for his next response.

"What else should the Lord give to you? What do I need to do? For your whole life, you had never disobeyed a commandment, cursed a rude word, mislead someone into the wrong way, and you never even missed any orders given to you. I owe you a lot, and so does the Lord."

Soonyoung looked up to him, his dark orange eyes meeting with his crystal gleaming blue ones.

"Surely the Lord will approve you, and in my position right here and now, I have accepted you fully and will acceptantly sign your scroll of apparition."

At that moment, Soonyoung wanted to burst into tears. Tears of joy, mourning of happiness.

"Thank you so much."

Jeonghan stood up from his throne and went towards Soonyoung who was kneeling in the middle of the red aisle. He comforted Soonyoung as he rubbed his back gently and helped him to stand up from the floor. Soonyoung just cried harder as the older angel hugged him and let him wet his shoulder with his hot tears.

"अब शू, मेरे बच्चे." (" _ab shoo, mere bachche_ ")

 

 

-

 

 

Jihoon was busy studying in history of religion like always, when his phone rang. He looked at the unfamiliar number that was dialing.

_#719-647_

Without any hesitation, Jihoon picked up the call and spoke first.

"Hello?"

 

 

-

 

 

Soonyoung promised.

Soonyoung promised to his mother Jeonghan that he shall witness a wedding ceremony of Soonyoung marrying to someone.

Not to an angel, but to a human.

_"What a perfect weather to have a wedding ceremony of angels right here and now, right, Soonyoung?"_

Soonyoung can still remember Jeonghan saying.

" _In a nearly thousand years, there hadn't been angels being married to each other and that's sad. I hope at least Jisoo and Seokmin marries each other."_

Soonyoung looked at the clouds above with his glistening orange eyes. For he knew that Jisoo and Seokmin had gotten closer these days, he knows at least that Jeonghan is happy with them by now.

_"Poor Wonwoo who got his destiny slaughtered by Minghao, but I can smell anyways that he got reborned too so I don't know but that's really good for Wonwoo but bad for us, I guess."_

Soonyoung of course believed that Wonwoo had found his true destiny by now. No wonder Wonwoo has that birthmark of sun on his shoulder which Soonyoung was sure he saw a moon in Mingyu's shoulder too back at the war when he was battling him and managed to rip the fabric on his shoulder since he was too fast with his speed. Definitely, they're really soulmates which was surprising for everyone since they never had an angel and a devil as soulmates.

Soonyoung smiled to himself as he played with his ring a little. The ring that has him bound on earth as a human without having to show evidences that he's an angel, like his wings and supernatural powers.

Finally after decades for what seemed like to Soonyoung, here he was, standing in front of an altar as the groom.

He glanced at the audiences sitting on the grand church chairs which were nicely designed with flower designs and were grandly new.

Everyone was there. Jeonghan was there, and so were Seokmin, Jisoo, Wonwoo, Minghao, Chan and Seungkwan. All wearing formal attire.

You guess. What else is this?

A wedding ceremony.

For Soonyoung.

And Jihoon.

All Soonyoung was doing is wait for his bride to come and marry him right away.

Soonyoung tried remembering moments they had together.

_"Who are you?! A thief?! I'm gonna call the police, hold up-"_

_"Jihoon calm down! I know you don't know me by appearance but listen, okay? I'm your guardian angel, Kwon Soonyoung. This is just my first apparition granted by the Lord."_

_"Angel? Where's the wings? The powers?"_

_"Uh, I'm not allowed to show my wings nor use my powers on earth since this ring bounds me to being human." He held up his hand and showed Jihoon his ring. "Jihoon, if you don't trust me..."_

_"I'm trusting you."_

Soonyoung smiled at the first meeting. He certainly missed everything that they have went through.

" _Do I have a chance to go to heaven, your home?" The petite male questioned as he ate on his ice cream which Soonyoung bought for him._

_"What about on our marriage day?"_

_"Uh, what?"_

_"Where would you like to get married? On earth or heaven?"_

_"..."_

_"... Where?"_

_"... Heaven."_

Soonyoung remembers how they got closer and closer. He remembers how Jihoon would get mad at him whenever he calls him cute, and how the small man would take out his guitar and charge at him. Oh how Soonyoung wishes he could get back to those.

But they were only memories, which are not things you should go back to, but things that are enchantedly engraved and carved on your heart.

Definitely Soonyoung. He has them all on his heart.

After an hour of standing and kneeling with Jihoon by the altar with the angel, finally it was time to put an end to the wedding.

And it was no other than the kiss.

Kisses in the heaven are mysteriously enchanted. If someone marries and kiss their love, they'll be together forever, even for a whole eternity.

Soonyoung looked at Jihoon, who looked at him back with those cute but devious brown eyes.

The eye contact was probably for a minute or so, and eventually Jihoon pulled the taller male to him posesively as he tip toed, trying to reach Soonyoung's sweet lips.

Soonyoung knew how the smaller was struggling. He leaned in a bit until their lips crashed, passionately in perfect sync.

The attendees cheered, as the whole church was in an overjoyed and pleasing noise.

Soonyoung pulled away, but Jihoon just pulled him again and their lips were on each other's again.

Finally, Jihoon had let Soonyoung go as he caught up to his own breathe, panting and gasping for air.

"I love you." Soonyoung muttered.

"I love you more." Jihoon raspily replied.

Soonyoung then looked at Jeonghan who was clapping his hands, face painted with full proudness and happiness for Soonyoung.

Soonyoung had been fully blessed.

He needed no more, for he already had what he want for dear life.

 

 

-

 

 

"Jihoonie Appa?"

"Yes Jiyoung?" Jihoon looked at his child, as he caressed his cute cheeks which he probably inherited from Soonyoung. Jihoon was currently working on a song right now, so basically he's sitting on his office chair in front of his computer.

"Why do I have wings when my friends doesn't have wings like me?"

"Your father is an angel."

"Hmm! Those humans from heaven? Dada is an angel?"

"Yes." Jihoon answered as he carried the young boy and made him sat on his lap. "Do you want to hear the story of your appa and dada?"

"Yes!!" The boy chirped happily, making Jihoon smile.

Jihoon told the little boy about the story of how he and Soonyoung got together. The child seemed mesmerized and amazed about it, so Jihoon smiled again, seeing his son being so cute and adorable.

"Ahh! Now I want to have sisters and brothers to fly with me! ㅠㅠ"

"Siblings you mean, Jiyoung?"

"Yes~~" Jiyoung happily stated. "We'll fly to heaven together!"

Jihoon softly chuckled. "Appa will be left behind."

"No!! You'll fly with dada~"

Jihoon melted at the extreme cuteness Jiyoung possessed.

Then the door opened, revealing Soonyoung.

"Dada!!!" Jiyoung happily ran up to his father as Soonyoung hugged him, and then carried him on his arms.

"Where were you, Soonyoung?" Asked Jihoon, who usually asks Soonyoung where was he whenever he just completely vanishes like that.

"I checked some delivered mails on the porch, you know." Soonyoung answered as Jiyoung hugged him tight, full of love and longing. "And I happened to find this among the delivered mails." He hold up a golden scroll with a smooth paper.

Jihoon stood up from his chair and went to Soonyoung and Jiyoung. Soonyoung handed him the scroll as Jihoon stared at it for awhile.

"It's written in Enochian language. I don't understand a single thing." Jihoon said, making Soonyoung softly giggle.

"It was saying that the Lord had given us a chance of limitless children."

Jihoon glanced at him.

"Did I hear the right thing?"

"Yes you did." Soonyoung replied.

"Will they be craddled in a basket while doves carry them and bring them here—" Jihoon took a short pause before continuing. "—or I will have to bore them. Just like Jiyoung."

"Through you." Soonyoung simply answered.

"Just don't spread your wings on bed again. That was awful and was the worst night I ever experienced."

"The night we made Jiyoung?"

"You didn't have to say that out loud!" Soonyoung just laughed at Jihoon's whine.

"Jiyoung, you'll be having siblings." Soonyoung said, happiness visible on his voice.

"Yay!!!" Jiyoung hyped so happily, having his first wish in life granted.

"I'll give you my phone for you to play, alright? Just don't go to appa and dada's room." Soonyoung instructed, as Jihoon lightly hit him in the arm.

"Yes dada~~"

Soonyoung gave the child his phone, and Jiyoung went to the sofa in the living room as he became busy on using Soonyoung's phone. The little boy is like this anyway. He gets off world whenever he uses gadgets, so Soonyoung had no problem about the child suddenly walking in such a scene. On the other side, Jihoon was really worried.

"Tell a friend of yours to watch over Jiyoung," Jihoon commanded, obviously he was shy about what will happen. "Minghao or Wonwoo will do. I-I somehow trust them,"

"Ahah, Wonwoo is busy with scrolls along with Jisoo and Seungkwan. Minghao is free I guess." Soonyoung then closed his eyes, and Jihoon knew he was going to open his telepathy.

After a few quick seconds, Soonyoung opened his eyes again and looked at his wife. "Let's go."

Without any hesitation, he pulled him to the bed room before locking the door.

Soon, there was a man leaning outside the bedroom while nonchalantly listening to the sounds being heard from inside the bedroom.

"Minghao hyung, let's play!"

"Sure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And when I was editing this, I was like "what is Chanyeol and Jackson doing here" AND ALSO, IMAGINE BAEKHYUN AND MARK BEING THEIR GUARDIAN ANGELS DJSSJSJDDHFG I'M GOING TO CRY ;^;
> 
> I spent 5 minutes on researching about Enochian Language (Angel language) for I'll use it on Jeonghan's line of "अब शू, मेरे बच्चे" which means "Shush now, my child."
> 
> Or in by the respective words, "ab shoo, mere bachche"
> 
> But actually that's not Enochian language, that's Hindi
> 
> I was suppose to translate "Shush now, my child" into Enochian language but because the language seems to be a bit complicated, there's a lot of English words that's not in Enochian language although it's the holy language
> 
> So what I got as the translation of "Shush now, my child", I got " Shush OL OL child"
> 
> And also rip to this chapter since this was too long and boring
> 
> Amen.


End file.
